<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Youngjo and Hwanwoong Drabbles by zhouyeoyao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746093">Youngjo and Hwanwoong Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhouyeoyao/pseuds/zhouyeoyao'>zhouyeoyao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm in love with RaWoong, M/M, Mostly Fluff, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhouyeoyao/pseuds/zhouyeoyao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just youngjo and hwanwoong drabbles because i'm in love with them SO SO SO MUCH</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. request!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! it's my first time on ao3 and this would be my first work, might update everyday/just when i want to! english isn't my first language and i really don't know how to write, this is just for fun!</p><p>you can request on the comments! spread love! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello! please request so i can do something! i'm always bored and dk what to do so,,,, hehe but don't expect too much! lya ♡</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. more than you love me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hwanwoong went to visit youngjo in his studio.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha hello! it's my first and sorry for uploading it late! mwa.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hi."</p><p>"hello," youngjo responded, hwanwoong closed the door and sat beside youngjo.</p><p>"still making songs?" "hmm, i think we need to give moonies a gift for all the things they made for us." youngjo said, the younger hummed, "here, to cheer you up."</p><p>youngjo looked at the juice on the table, <i>his favorite juice</i>. the older smiled and pinched the the younger's cheeks, making hwanwoong whine.</p><p>"you really know how to make me smile, huh." "of course." hwanwoong said proudly, "can i hear the beats you made, hm?" "of course."</p><p>as soon as hwanwoong heard the five beats, hwanwoong's face lit up. "hey, they're all so good! i'm in love with the fourth beat."</p><p>"more than you love me?" the older pouted. giggled at the sight, hwanwoong answered, "of course, i love you more."</p><p>"and you know that i love you, too." youngjo smiled.</p><p>hwanwoong rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, making youngjo looked at him. the older smiled and intertwined his hand with the younger's. hwanwoong hummed, and smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm at my class rn but who cares</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. i give up, i'll go to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hwanwoong just can't sleep</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in need of requests! request me some!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"ugh." hwanwoong turned to the other side of his bed, annoyed. <i> 'why the heck can't i sleep?' </i></p><p>it's weird, to be honest. he's wearing his favourite pjs, he's having his soft and comfortable bedsheet, a fluffy blanket, <i> and hell, </i> they just finished their promotions. he should be sleeping since 8pm and not awake until now-- it's 1am.</p><p>he gave up. he sighed and went outside of his room.</p><p>"can i come in?" after three knocks, hwanwoong heard a hum in return. he opened the door and saw him sleeping, facing right. hwanwoong chuckled and went beside the man, facing right, also.</p><p>the older shifted his position, facing the younger, youngjo smiled with his small-sleepy-eyes. hwanwoong lifted his head for youngjo to put his arm, that will serve as his pillow.</p><p>"can't sleep?" the older asked, hwanwoong just hummed. "hmm? as far as i know, end of promotions are your favourite for you to sleep longer?"</p><p>"i know, and i don't know why, hyung. that's why i just gave up and went to your room instead."</p><p>youngjo smiled, placing a kiss on the younger's forehead. "oh my baby. oh my cutie baby. god knows how much i love you to the moon and back."</p><p>"i know, hyung. but ugh, it's literally 1:30 in the morning."</p><p>"haha, sorry." youngjo shared his blanket with the younger, and the lovebirds hugged each other as they both drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. if baby wants, then baby should.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>based from youngjo's 201013 vlive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i literally searched 감바스 at this point HAHAHA, turns out it is a stew with shrimps (it is called gambas al ajillo) !! ahh it looks so yummy i'm craving lol</p><p>enjoy! i really dk what am i doing since i wrote this when my laptop is still updating haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hyung-yah.." youngjo looked at the younger.<br/>
"i wanna eat gambas." hwanwoong pouted.<br/>
"mhmm, but do you know where you can eat that? somewhere near our dorm?"<br/>
"yes, but i know the stall is always crowded, hyung-ah.. we can't eat to crowded places."<br/>
"aw, that's sad, baby. hyung will make it up for you, hmm?" hwanwoong nodded, and smiled.</p><p>--</p><p>"ju-ya, have you seen youngjo-hyung?" the younger shook his head. hwanwoong thanked dongju and walked away, he can still hear geonhak's "i sWEAR TO GOD DONGJU, STOP BITING MY NAILS," hwanwoong chuckled.</p><p>"woong-ah!" hwanwoong looked at the speaker, "youngjo-hyung is waiting for you downstairs." with that, hwanwoong thanked keonhee and went down, he saw youngjo looking at him, wearing a mask. "let's go somewhere, baby."</p><p>"to where, hyung?" the younger asked, youngjo didn't answer; he gave hwanwoong a mask. "you don't want to be recognized by someone, right?" hwanwoong accepted the mask, as he was observing it, he noticed that it was the couple of the one youngjo was wearing. hwanwoong smiled at the thought.</p><p>he then wore the mask. "let's go?" youngjo asked as he held the younger's hand. not gonna lie, that made hwanwoong's heart flutter.</p><p>as they are walking, he noticed a familiar direction. "hyung, are we going to eat gambas?" youngjo shrugged, <i> 'aish, this hyung.' </i> </p><p>"we're here." youngjo said and went inside, hwanwoong followed. "so you really brought me here?" youngjo hummed, "of course. i baby wants to go here, then baby should go here." hwanwoong blushed, not sure if it's because of the sentence, the endearment, or just because of the man standing in front of him. <i> of course, all of those. </i></p><p>"how come there isn't much people here, hyung?" hwanwoong asked his hyung. "just asked my friend the best time to go here, and of course, because of luck." youngjo answered, "sit anywhere you want, i'll order food for the both of us."</p><p>not long after, youngjo went back to his seat.</p><p>hwanwoong wanted to ask the older what did he order but the food came immediately. he ordered some snacks and desserts, drinks for both of them, and of course, the one's he's craving for, gambas.</p><p>"hyung, that's too--"<br/>
"no, hwanwoong. my love for you is much more than that." the younger blushed and just stayed silent.</p><p>while eating, hwanwoong is still wondering about the 'friend' his hyung is talking about.</p><p>"hyung," youngjo looked at him, "when you mean, 'your friend', did you mean, hongjoong-hyung?" youngjo's eyes widen.</p><p>hwanwoong knows seonghwa likes gambas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for any inaccuracies! and for some poorly-made sentences! hahaha,, yeaH idk.<br/> - and also, i rlly dk if seonghwa likes gambas, hahaha. i just considered the friend hongjoong since they're both mixnine trainees,,, yeah haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. i'm sorry, i love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>when it is more than what youngjo thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired from that one clip in airplane special ver.! hehehe y'know what it is ;) wink wonk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>second chorus of airplane, youngjo pulled a prank on hwanwoong; he pulled the stick between hwanwoong's thighs. as soon as he did it, he heard a scream from the younger, a loud scream that alarmed the staffs and the members, even he, himself. shit, that must've hurt.</p><p>he knows he can't be with hwanwoong that much, he can't as long as the cameras are on. that's why while hwanwong's at interview, ravn stayed behind the cameras.</p><p>once the recording had finished, he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, backhugging him. "hey lovebirds, we'll get going." seoho said to the two, youngjo nodded and told them to rest well.<br/>
"hey, are you guys okay? you sure you aren't going with us?" their manager asked, both of them nodded. their manager told them to stay safe when going home, then went out of the room.</p><p>"hey," youngjo started the conversation, "i'm sorry. i didn't mean to hurt you-- wait i know that would hurt but i didn't know it would hurt that much-- how should i explain this--" youngjo couldn't find the right words to say, since he just wanted to play with hwanwoong but didn't expect it would be this much.</p><p>cutting the older's words, hwanwoong turned around to hug his boyfriend. youngjo is surprised by the action but caressed the younger's back instead.</p><p>not long after, he felt a liquid on his shoulder-- <i> liquid? </i></p><p>"wait woong, baby, are you crying? did that hurt a lot, i'm sorry! baby, it's alright, hmm? i love you so much, hwanwoong. let it out, hmm? hyung loves you." youngjo said softly, still caressing his boyfriend's back.</p><p>minutes had passed, hwanwoong stopped crying, "i'm fine." youngjo brought him to the nearest seat. "i really didn't know it would hurt that much, sorry, i won't do that again."<br/>
"hush, hyung. i really need to cry, i think."<br/>
"mind to tell me, baby?"</p><p>hwanwoong told his hyung about his worries and insecurities, what if his dancing looked bad on stage? what if his singing and rappping wasn't that pleasing? what if the things might go bad afterwards? what if it might affect him and youngjo's relationship? or worse, his grou--</p><p>"my baby, you're thinking too much, okay? you're always perfect when you're onstage, and even offstage, baby. and you should know that. whatever happens, i'm always here for you, okay? so are our members, and our manager. and of course, our beloved to moons. we love you, okay? i love you so so much." hwanwoong nodded, "how long have you been thinking about that?" the older asked.</p><p>"for a while, hyung. i'm sorry, i shouldn't overthink--</p><p>"no no, it's alright, okay? it's just great that at least, you could tell me everything that's going on in your mind, hmm? you can always tell me everything, alright, baby?" </p><p>hwanwoong nodded, "thank you, hyung. i love you, too."</p><p>"i know, and i'm still sorry about what happened earlier, haha," youngjo chuckled. "let's go home, hmm? let's cuddle later, my baby." </p><p>the younger nodded as they both headed out of the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>again, i'm at my class ;)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. be mine?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just hwanwoong confessing his feelings to youngjo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if this is very cliche (or not), but yeah! i really wanna right something like this so please bear with me haha<br/>studentl!au wherein ravn is hwanwoong's line senior<br/>also, rawoong x seohee x xido, it is! just wanna warn you ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"go."</p><p>"w-what? no!" hwanwoong exclaimed to keonhee.</p><p>"i said go! you should go, hwanwoong." keonhee said, hwanwoong still, shook his head, eyes on the ground.</p><p>"but he is your line senior, hwanwoong. you should confess because you can't avoid that. he would accompany you and will help you at all times; you would see him everyday, woong-ah. you should tell him before it gets worse; before you fall for him harder." keonhee explained to hwanwoong as he sip his milk tea.</p><p>"that's the case, keonhee! we would see each other everyday and we might be awkward, that's why i don't wanna confess to him!"</p><p>"is that your problem?" dongju asked while munching his favorite donut, "i can go to geonhak-hyung if you want." the younger added, hwanwoong shook his head.</p><p>"that would be a great help, ju. but i don't wanna bother you two, so no thank you." dongju just shrugged.</p><p>"wait there they are!" keonhee pointeed at the ones behind hwanwoong. hwanwoong turned around and saw his crush with his best friend, exiting the cafeteria.</p><p>"let's go!" keonhee pulled hwanwoong out of his seat, he can hear hwanwoong's 'no, keonhee!' 'yah, stop!' 'what are you doing?!' keonhee pretend like he didn't hear it, dongju followed his hyungs.</p><p>they followed the two out, until both groups got into the corridor.</p><p>"youngjo-hyung!" keonhee shouted, youngjo tried to find the voice but only seen hwanwoong behind him. hwanwoong looked back, saw none of his friends there. <i> 'keonhee, i swear i'll prank you later', </i> hwanwoong faced the older, <i> 'i guess, there's no turning back'. </i></p><p>"hey, hwanwoong. how have you been? you need something from me?"</p><p>hwanwoong shook his head, "hyung," the younger lowered his head. hwanwoong can feel youngjo's stare, as if waiting for the younger's sentence.</p><p>"i like you, hyung." hwanwoong looked at his hyung slowly.</p><p>silence dominated them.</p><p>"speak, old hag." seoho commented from the back. the older narrowed his eyes at the speaker.</p><p>"how?" youngjo finally responded. <i> 'just how?' </i></p><p>"i..? i don't know, i just felt it when you were helping me, when you let me borrow your books, i'm- i'm fascinated by your looks, by.. by your attitude, hyung." hwanwoong waited for a second before continuing, "it's okay to not like me back, hyung. it's just... it's just.... yeah." hwanwoong lowered his head. again, silence dominated the corridor.</p><p>"don't intimidate the child, old hag." again, seoho spoke.</p><p>"not your lovelife, bitchass." hwanwoong looked at youngjo, but youngjo stared at hwanwoong, making hwanwoong lower his head again.</p><p>"who said i don't like you?" hwanwoong looked at youngjo, surprised. "h... huh?"</p><p>"have you checked the book you borrowed from me?" youngjo pointed at the book hwanwoong was holding. "i guess, not."</p><p>panicking, hwanwoong scanned the book he was holding. he stopped when a paper fell from it. youngjo went to get the paper, and gave it to hwanwoong.</p><p>hwanwoong read the paper, it says,</p><p><i> "be mine, hwanwoong." </i> youngjo said at the same time.</p><p>hwanwoong looked at youngjo, and nodded. the older hugged the younger as hwanwoong cried on his shoulder. youngjo wiped his boyfriend's tears with his thumb, "hush, baby. don't cry."</p><p>"success!!" keonhee and dongju went out of their hiding spot. <i> 'wait, they're hiding the whole time?' </i></p><p>"knew you know something about this." youngjo said to keonhee as he broke the hug.</p><p>"wait, you knew?" hwanwoong looked at keonhee, eyes surprised.</p><p>"well," keonhee intertwined his hands at seoho's earning a smile from both of them. that made hwanwoong curious even more, "what the fuck?" he blurted out of the blue; dongju chuckled.</p><p>"i guess, we should go now." seoho said.<br/>
"hyung! do you know where geonhak hyung is?" dongju asked, seoho nodded. "yes! we're going there. wanna join?" hwanwoong heard a 'yes please' from dongju then they disappeared from his sight.</p><p>hwanwoong looked at <i> his boyfriend, </i> youngjo just shrugged. "should i accompany you to your room?" hwanwoong nodded, youngjo smiled and intertwined their hands together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i answered oneus on my brother's module and i dIDN'T KNOW IT WAS RECORDED??? but yeah, oneus world domination ;))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. cuddles ft. u, and plushies!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ravn loves plushies, and hwanwoong's cuddles</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! i actually dk what am i doing but,, yeah i still need to update, right? hahaha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hwanwoong was scrolling through his laptop when his boyfriend came in their room.</p><p>"i'm home." youngjo said, the younger smiled.</p><p>"you're home," hwanwoong repeated, when he saw something weird in youngjo's belongings, <i> a big paper bag? </i> "and what's that?" hwanwoong pointed the said object.</p><p>"oh, you already noticed it?" youngjo frowns, "later, let me wash up first." hwanwoong nodded as youngjo went to their bathroom. hwanwoong on the other side, closed the laptop and waited for his hyung to finish.</p><p>as youngjo went outside the bathroom, he's already in his pjs. he went to get the paper bag and revealed the cat plushie in it.</p><p>"uwu," hwanwoong said, "it's so cute!" "i know, that's why i bought it." youngjo said as he hugged his cat plushie. hwanwoong cooed at the sight. "and of course, i bought you one." youngjo gave the paper bag to hwanwoong. youngjo went beside the younger.</p><p>as hwanwoong opened the bag, he saw a tiger plushie in it. "woah!!!" he hugged the tiger plushie and went to face youngjo. "thank you, hyung. it's so cuteee!"</p><p>"of course, i could never forget you, woong-ah." the both smiled, both also, still hugging their plushies.</p><p>"woongie." hwanwoong looked at his hyung, "cuddles." the younger chuckled.</p><p>"of course, you could never forget about that." </p><p>"i could never forget everything about you." youngjo kissed the younger's forehead, both drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. don't view this, don't!!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(rawoong ft. keonhee!classmates au)</p><p>
  <i> "i love you." youngjo said as he kissed hwanwoong, hwanwoong deepened the kiss.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>hwanwoong placed his hand on youngjo's nape, youngjo's hand on hwanwoong's waist.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>feeling the intimacy between them, youngjo's kisses reached down hwanwoong's neck. he left a soft bite before pulling the kiss. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>youngjo went inside their classroom, going under his chair to fix his belongings.</p><p>"heard you kissed hwanwoong." keonhee, his seatmate, hwanwoong's bestfriend, said. he looked up.</p><p>"hmm." he again fixed his belongings.</p><p>"why did you weaken it?" keonhee asked, he knows he's talking about <i> it. </i></p><p>"he might get hurt, and it might leave a mark. we don't know." youngjo just said as he sat on his chair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I TOLD YOU NOT TO VIEW THIS WHY DID YOUUUUU &gt;_&lt; T_T KSDHFEUJDSKFDSJFLKDHFJKK</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ravn knows hwanwoong well— too well that he knows what's up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>somehow an angst one because yeah, i'm not in the mood to do fluff.<br/>mentions of suicide and blood, hehe</p><p>i'll make a fluff one after this! i promise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"guys, have you seen woongie? it's already 10 in the evening, yet he isn't here." youngjo called out the members who were watching on the sala. seoho turned around to answer the older, "i think i saw him at the practice room, but i'm not sure if he's still there."</p><p>youngjo looked at his watch, <i> 'fuck, it's 10:30.' </i> youngjo thanked seoho and bade goodbye to the members. he ran as fast as he can going to the practice room, thank god the building is only a walking distance from their dorm.</p><p>as soon as he walked inside, he was greeted by the staffs, he just bowed his head and continue running; some are even eyeing on him maybe because of the mess he is entering the building, but he doesn't really care. <i> all he cares about is hwanwoong. </i></p><p>he finally reached the door of their practice room, he opened the door and saw someone standing.</p><p>the world stopped between him and the person in front of him. none of them were moving, aside from his tears that fell down from his eyes.</p><p>"h-hwanwoong..." he whispered, almost inaudible.  he saw the tears forming in the younger's eyes, head bowing down.</p><p>he walked towards the younger, hugged him tightly. </p><p>no one dared to say a word, both crying their hearts out.</p><p>finally recovered, youngjo tried to get the blade in the younger's hand, he successfully got the blade. he then detached from the hug, held hwanwoong's nape with his other hand as he placed a kiss on the younger's forehead. that made hwanwoong cry even more.</p><p>youngjo hugged hwanwoong again, "it's okay, baby. let them out. it's fine, i'm right here. no one's gonna judge you, hmm? it's okay." he rubbed the younger's back. he can feel himself crying again in the situation, but he chose not to. he should be tough for his baby, for his hwanwoong.</p><p>"i'm-- i'm feeling better.." he heard hwanwoong say, he looked down at the younger and saw him forming a weak smile. youngjo nodded, held the <i> said </i> hand. "let's wash this, okay?" youngjo said as he saw the think liquid still running down, blood visible on the floor. "it might be painful, hmm? but i know you're tough. i swear you're the toughest man i've ever met." hwanwoong nodded, both headed to the bathroom near them.</p><p>once done, they went to the practice room. youngjo went to the cabinet to get wet wipes and wiped the floor. "how come you have that?" hwanwoong asked while watching him. "you know i sweat a lot, baby. i have to be prepared." he threw the wipes to the trash can. "do you wanna go home? or stay here for a while?"</p><p>hwanwoong shook his head, "wanna stay here." youngjo nodded, and sat beside hwanwoong. he felt hwanwoong's head on his shoulder, he smiled and went to smell his hair. the smell of it is much like youngjo's; since both share the same shampoo. youngjo's kinda proud of that.</p><p>ten minutes had passed, youngjo thought they should go home, "baby, let's go— oh." hwanwoong's already asleep. he checked his watch and it's nearly twelve in the morning— they surely won't get to go home.</p><p>he lifted up the younger and went to his studio. he put his lover down in the sofa and went to get a spare blanket; good thing that the height of the sofa is almost the same as younger's.</p><p>once he finally put the blanket on, he decided not to sleep and just work on another music since he won't fit on the sofa, but hwanwoong held his hand, "stay. sleep with me, hyung." youngjo nodded and went beside him.</p><p>"i love you, hyung." youngjo kissed the younger's forehead, "and you know i love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. password</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just hwanwoong practicing dance</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we're again, at the practice room! HAHAHA but it's not angst tststs but it's lame haha but yeah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>youngjo smiled as he saw hwanwoong practicing in the practice room. he went inside and gave younger a back hug.</p><p>youngjo felt hwanwoong lean his head onto him, he smiled and placed a kiss on younger's crown. "still practicing?"</p><p>"i need to improve and explore, hyung." hwanwoong explained.</p><p>the older nodded, "i mean, you're already the best, woong-ah. but i like that you still keep on exploring." he stopped as he caressed the younger's hair, "one of the reasons why i love you."</p><p>"ew, cheesy, hyung." he heard hwanwoong said, but as he looked at the mirror, he saw his boyfriend smiling.</p><p>youngjo hissed, "so, what song are you practicing? hmm?" </p><p>hwanwoong reached for his phone, played a song from it. youngjo widen his eyes, music familiar to him. "your unreleased music on soundcloud."</p><p>"and where did you get that?" still surprised, youngjo managed to ask.</p><p>hwanwoong pointed youngjo's hand, where his phone was located. "and how did you know my password?" </p><p>"everyone would know your password, hyung.</p><p>you literally set my birthday as one."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. moved !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello ! the story will be moved in scintillavn !! yay see you there &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>